Faraon III/4
Rozdział czwarty Tak tedy w miesiącu Hator, po trzydziestu czterech latach panowania, umarł faraon Mer-amen-Ramzes XII, władca dwu światów, pan wieczności, rozdawca życia i wszelakiej uciechy. Umarł, ponieważ czuł, że ciało jego staje się mdłe i nieużyteczne. Umarł, ponieważ tęsknił do wiekuistej ojczyzny, a rządy ziemskiego państwa pragnął powierzyć młodszym rękom. Umarł wreszcie, bo tak chciał, bo taką była jego wola. Boski duch odleciał niby jastrząb, który długo krążąc nad ziemią w końcu rozpływa się w błękitnych przestworach. Jak jego życie było pobytem nieśmiertelnej istoty w krainie znikomości tak i śmierć była tylko jednym z momentów nadludzkiego istnienia. Pan zbudził się o wschodzie słońca i wsparty na dwu prorokach, otoczony chórem kapłanów, udał się do kaplicy Ozirisa. Tam jak zwykle wskrzesił bóstwo, umył je i ubrał, złożył ofiarę i podniósł ręce do modlitwy. Przez ten czas kapłani śpiewali: Chór I. "Cześć tobie, który wznosisz się na horyzoncie i przebiegasz niebo... Chór II. Gościncem twej świętości jest pomyślność tych, na których oblicza padają twe promienie... Chór I. Mógłżebym iść, jako ty idziesz, bez zatrzymywania się, o słońce!... Chór II. Wielki wędrowcze przestrzeni, który nie masz pana i dla którego setki milionów lat są tylko oka mgnieniem... Chór I. Ty zachodzisz, ale trwasz. Mnożysz godziny, dnie i noce i trwasz sam, według praw twoich własnych... Chór II. Oświetlasz ziemię ofiarowując własnymi rękoma samego siebie, kiedy pod postacią Ra wschodzisz na widnokręgu. Chór I. O gwiazdo, wynurzająca się, wielka przez swoją światłość, ty sama kształtujesz swoje członki... Chór II. I nie urodzony przez nikogo rodzisz sam siebie na horyzoncie." A w tym miejscu odezwał się faraon: - "O promieniejący na niebie! Pozwól, ażebym wstąpił do wieczności, połączył się z czcigodnymi i doskonałymi cieniami wyższej krainy. Niechaj wraz z nimi oglądam twoje blaski z rana i wieczorem, kiedy łączysz się z twoją matką Nut. A gdy zwrócisz ku zachodowi twe oblicze, niech moje ręce składają się do modlitwy na cześć usypiającego za górami życia." Tak z podniesionymi rękoma mówił pan otoczony chmurą kadzideł. Nagle umilkł i rzucił się w tył, w ramiona asystujących kapłanów. Już nie żył. Wieść o śmierci faraona jak błyskawica obiegła pałac. Słudzy opuścili swoje zajęcia, dozorcy przestali czuwać nad niewolnikami, zaalarmowano gwardię i obsadzono wszystkie wejścia. Na głównym dziedzińcu począł zbierać się tłum: kucharzy, piwnicznych, masztalerzy, kobiet jego świątobliwości i ich dzieci. Jedni zapytywali: czy to prawda? Inni dziwili się, że jeszcze słońce świeci na niebie, a wszyscy razem krzyczeli w niebogłosy: - "O panie!... o nasz ojcze!... o ukochany!... Czy to może być, ażebyś już odchodził od nas?... O tak, już idzie do Abydos!... Na Zachód, na Zachód, do ziemi sprawiedliwych!... Miejsce, które ukochałeś, jęczy i płacze po tobie!..." Straszny wrzask rozlegał się po wszystkich dziedzińcach, po całym parku. Odbijał się od gór wschodnich, na skrzydłach wiatru przeleciał Nil i zatrwożył miasto Memfis. Tymczasem kapłani, wśród modłów, usadowili ciało zmarłego w bogatej, zamkniętej lektyce. Ośmiu stanęło przy drągach, czterej wzięli do rąk wachlarze ze strusich piór, inni kadzidła i gotowali się do wyjścia. Na tę chwilę przybiegła królowa Nikotris, a zobaczywszy zwłoki już w lektyce, rzuciła się do nóg zmarłego. - "O mężu mój! O bracie mój! O ukochany mój! - wołała zanosząc się od płaczu. - O ukochany, zostań z nami, zostań w twoim domu, nie oddalaj się od tego miejsca na ziemi, w którym przebywasz..." - "W pokoju, w pokoju, na Zachód - śpiewali kapłani - o wielki władco, idź w pokoju na Zachód..." - "Niestety! - mówiła królowa - śpieszysz do przewozu, aby przeprawić się na drugi brzeg! O kapłani, o prorocy nie śpieszcie się, zostawcie go; bo przecież wy wrócicie do domów, ale on pójdzie do kraju wieczności..." - "W pokoju, w pokoju, na Zachód!... - śpiewał chór kapłański. - Jeżeli podoba się Bogu, kiedy dzień wieczności nadejdzie, ujrzymy cię znowu, o władco, bo oto idziesz do kraju, który łączy między sobą wszystkich ludzi." Na znak dany przez dostojnego Herhora służebnice oderwały panią od nóg faraona i gwałtem odprowadziły do jej komnat. Lektyka niesiona przez kapłanów ruszyła, a w niej władca ubrany i otoczony jak za życia. Na prawo i na lewo, przed nim i za nim szli: jenerałowie, skarbnicy, sędziowie, wielcy pisarze, nosiciel topora i łuku, a nade wszystko - tłum kapłanów różnego stopnia. Na podwórzu służba upadła na twarz jęcząc i płacząc, ale wojsko sprezentowało broń i odezwały się trąby, jakby na powitanie żyjącego króla. I istotnie, pan jak żywy, niesiony był do przewozu. A gdy dosięgnięto Nilu, kapłani ustawili lektykę na złocistym statku, pod purpurowym baldachimem, jak za życia. Tu lektykę zasypano kwiatami, naprzeciw niej ustawiono posąg Anubisa i - statek królewski ruszył ku drugiemu brzegowi Nilu, żegnany płaczem służby i dworskich kobiet. O dwie godziny od pałacu, za Nilem, za kanałem, za urodzajnymi polami i gajami palm między Memfisem a "Płaskowzgórzem Mumii" leżała oryginalna dzielnica. Wszystkie jej budowle były poświęcone zmarłym, a zamieszkane tylko przez kolchitów i paraszytów, którzy balsamowali zwłoki. Dzielnica ta była niby przedsionkiem właściwego cmentarza, mostem, który łączył żyjące społeczeństwo z miejscem wiecznego spoczynku. Tu przywożono nieboszczyków i robiono z nich mumie; tu rodziny układały się z kapłanami o cenę pogrzebu. Tu przygotowywano święte księgi i opaski, trumny, sprzęty, naczynia i posągi dla zmarłych. Dzielnicę tą, oddaloną od Memfisu na parę tysięcy kroków, otaczał długi mur, tu i owdzie opatrzony bramami. Orszak niosący zwłoki faraona zatrzymał się przed bramą najwspanialszą, a jeden z kapłanów zapukał. - Kto tam? - spytano ze środka. - Oziris-Mer-amen-Ramzes, pan dwu światów, przychodzi do was i żąda, abyście przygotowali go do wiekuistej podróży - odparł kapłan. - Czy podobna, ażeby zgasło słońce Egiptu?... - ażeby umarł ten, który sam był oddechem i życiem?... - Taką była jego wola - odpowiedział kapłan. - Przyjmijcież tedy pana z należytą czcią i wszystkie usługi oddajcie mu, jak się godzi, ażeby nie spotkały was kary w doczesnym i przyszłym życiu. - Uczynimy, jak mówicie - rzekł głos ze środka. Teraz kapłani zostawili lektykę pod bramą i śpiesznie odeszli, ażeby nie padło na nich nieczyste tchnienie zwłok nagromadzonych w tym miejscu. Zostali tylko urzędnicy cywilni pod przewodnictwem najwyższego sędziego i skarbnika. Po niemałej chwili czekania brama otworzyła się i wyszło z niej kilkunastu ludzi. Mieli kapłańskie szaty i zasłonięte oblicza. Na ich widok sędzia odezwał się: - Oddajemy wam ciało pana naszego i waszego. Czyńcie z nim to, co nakazują przepisy religijne, i niczego nie zaniedbajcie, ażeby ten wielki zmarły nie doznał z winy waszej niepokoju na tamtym świecie. Skarbnik zaś dodał: - Użyjcie złota, srebra, malachitu, jaspisu, szmaragdów, turkusów i najosobliwszych wonności dla tego oto pana, aby mu nic nie brakło i aby wszystko miał w jak najlepszym gatunku. To mówię wam ja skarbnik. A gdyby znalazł się niegodziwiec, który zamiast szlachetnych metalów chciałby podstawić nędzne falsyfikaty, a zamiast drogich kamieni - szkło fenickie, niech pamięta, że będzie miał odrąbane ręce i wyjęte oczy. - Stanie się, jak żądacie - odpowiedział jeden z zasłoniętych kapłanów. Po czym inni podnieśli lektykę i weszli z nią w głąb dzielnicy zmarłych śpiewając: - "Idziesz w pokoju do Abydos!... Obyś doszedł w pokoju do Zachodu tebańskiego!... Na Zachód, na Zachód, do ziemi sprawiedliwych!..." Brama zamknęła się, a najwyższy sędzia, skarbnik i towarzyszący im urzędnicy zawrócili się do przewozu i pałacu. Przez ten czas zakapturzeni kapłani odnieśli lektykę do ogromnego budynku, gdzie balsamowano tylko królewskie zwłoki oraz tych najwyższych dostojników, którzy pozyskali wyjątkową łaskę faraona. Zatrzymali się w przysionku, gdzie stała złota łódź na kółkach, i zaczęli wydobywać nieboszczyka z lektyki. - Patrzcie!... zawołał jeden z zukapturzonych - nie sąż to złodzieje?... Faraon przecie umarł pod kaplicą Ozirisa, więc musiał być w paradnym stroju... A tu - o!... Zamiast złotych bransolet - mosiężne, łańcuch także mosiężny, a w pierścieniach fałszywe klejnoty... - Prawda - odparł inny. - Ciekawym, kto go tak oporządził: kapłani czy pisarze? - Z pewnością kapłani... O, bodaj wam poschły ręce, gałgany!... I taki łotr jeden z drugim śmie nas upominać, ażebyśmy dawali nieboszczykowi wszystko w najlepszym gatunku... - To nie oni żądali, tylko skarbnik... - Wszyscy są złodzieje... Tak rozmawiając balsamiści zdjęli z nieboszczyka odzież królewską, włożyli na niego tkany złotem szlafrok i przenieśli zwłoki do łodzi. - Bogom niech będą dzięki - mówił któryś z zasłoniętych - że już mamy nowego pana. Ten z kapłaństwem zrobi porządek... Co wzięli rękoma, zwrócą gębą... - Uuu!... mówią, że to będzie ostry władca - wtrącił inny. - Przyjaźni się z Fenicjanami, chętnie przestaje z Pentuerem, który przecie nie jest rodowity kapłan, tylko z takich biedaków jak my... A wojsko, powiadają, że dałoby się spalić i wytopić za nowego faraona... - I jeszcze w tych dniach sławnie pobił Libijczyków... - Gdzież on jest, ten nowy faraon?... - odezwał się inny. - W pustyni!... Otóż lękam się, ażeby, zanim wróci do Memfis, nie spotkało go nieszczęście... - Co mu kto zrobi, kiedy ma wojsko za sobą! Niech nie doczekam uczciwego pogrzebu, jeżeli młody pan nie zrobi z kapłaństwem tak jak bawół z pszenicą... - Oj ty głupi! - wtrącił milczący dotychczas balsamista. - Faraon podoła kapłanom!... - Czemuż by nie?... - A czy widziałeś kiedy, ażeby lew poszarpał piramidę?... - Także gadanie!... - Albo bawół roztrącił ją? - Rozumie się, że nie roztrąci. - A wicher obali piramidę? - Co on dzisiaj wziął na wypytywanie?... - No, więc ja ci mówię, że prędzej lew, bawół czy wicher przewróci piramidę, aniżeli faraon pokona stan kapłański... Choćby ten faraon był lwem, bawołem i wichrem w jednej osobie... - Hej tam, wy! - zawołano z góry. - Gotów nieboszczyk?... - Już... już... tylko mu szczęka opada-odpowiedziano z przysionka. - Wszystko jedno... Dawać go tu prędzej, bo Izyda za godzinę musi iść do miasta... Po chwili złota łódź wraz z nieboszczykiem za pomocą sznurów została podniesiona w górę, na balkon wewnętrzny. Z przysionka wchodziło się do wielkiej sali pomalowanej na kolor niebieski i ozdobionej żółtymi gwiazdami. Przez całą długość sali do jednej ze ścian był przyczepiony niby ganek w formie łuku, którego końce wznosiły się na piętro, środek na półtora piętra wysoko. Sala wyobrażała sklepienie niebieskie, ganek drogę słońca na niebie, zmarły zaś faraon miał być Ozirisem, czyli słońcem, które posuwa się od wschodu ku zachodowi. Na dole sali stał tłum kapłanów i kapłanek, którzy oczekując na uroczystość rozmawiali o rzeczach obojętnych. - Gotowe!... - zawołano z balkonu. Rozmowy umilkły. W górze rozległ się trzykrotny dźwięk śpiżowej blachy i - na balkonie ukazała się złocista łódź słońca, w której jechał nieboszczyk. Na dole zabrzmiał hymn na cześć słońca: "Oto ukazuje się w obłoku, aby oddzielić niebo od ziemi, a później je połączyć... Nieustannie ukryty w każdej rzeczy, on jeden żyjący, w którym wiekuiście istnieją wszystkie rzeczy..." Łódź stopniowo posuwała się w górę łuku, wreszcie stanęła na najwyższym szczycie. Wówczas na dolnym krańcu łuku ukazała się kapłanka przebrana za boginię Izydę, z synem Horusem, i również wolno zaczęła wchodzić pod górę. Był to obraz księżyca, który posuwa się za słońcem. Teraz łódź ze szczytu łuku zaczęła opuszczać się ku zachodowi, a na dole znowu odezwał się chór: "Bóg wcielony we wszystkie rzeczy, duch Szu we wszystkich bogach. On jest ciałem żyjącego człowieka, twórcą drzewa, które nosi owoce, on jest sprawcą użyźniających wylewów. Bez niego nic nie żyje w ziemskim kręgu." Łódź znikła na zachodnim końcu balkonu, Izyda z Horusem stanęli na szczycie łuku. Wówczas do łodzi przybiegła gromada kapłanów, wydobyli zwłoki faraona i położyli je na marmurowym stole, niby Ozirisa na spoczynek po dziennym trudzie. Teraz do nieboszczyka zbliżył się paraszyta przebrany za bożka Tyfona. Na głowie miał okropną maskę, rudą kudłatą perukę, na plecach skórę dzika, a w ręku - kamienny nóż etiopski. Nożem tym zaczął prędko odrzynać podeszwy nieboszczykowi. - Co robisz śpiącemu, bracie Tyfonie? - zapytała go z balkonu Izyda. - Oskrobuję nogi memu bratu Ozirisowi, aby ziemskim pyłem nie zanieczyścił nieba - odpowiedział paraszyta przebrany za Tyfona. Oderznąwszy podeszwy paraszyta porwał zgięty drut, zanurzył go w nosie zmarłego i zaczął wydobywać mózg. Następnie rozciął mu brzuch i tym otworem szybko wyciągnął wnętrzności, serce i płuca. Przez ten czas pomocnicy Tyfona przynieśli cztery wielkie urny ozdobione głowami bogów: Hape, Emset, Duamutf i Quebhsneuf, i w każdy z tych dzbanów złożyli jakiś wewnętrzny organ zmarłego. - A co tam robisz, bracie Tyfonie? - zapytała po raz drugi Izyda. - Oczyszczam brata mego Ozirisa, z rzeczy ziemskich, ażeby stał się piękniejszym - odpowiedział paraszyta. Obok marmurowego stołu znajdowała się sadzawka wody nasyconej sodą. Paraszyci oczyściwszy zwłoki rzucili je następnie w sadzawkę, gdzie miały moknąć przez siedmdziesiąt dni. Tymczasem Izyda przeszedłszy cały balkon zbliżyła się do komnaty, w której paraszyta otworzył i oczyścił królewskie zwłoki. Spojrzała na marmurowy stół, a widząc że był pusty, zapytała przestraszona: - Gdzie mój brat?... gdzie mój boski małżonek?... Wtem ryknął grzmot, odezwały się trąby i śpiżowe blachy, a paraszyta przebrany za Tyfona wybuchnął śmiechem i zawołał: - Piękna Izydo, która pospołu z gwiazdami rozweselasz noce, nie ma już twego małżonka!... Już nigdy promieniejący Oziris nie usiądzie na złocistej łodzi, już nigdy słońce nie ukaże się na firmamencie... Ja to uczyniłem, ja, Set, i ukryłem go tak głęboko, że go żaden z bogów ani wszyscy razem nie odnajdą!... Na te słowa bogini rozdarła szaty, zaczęła jęczyć i rwać sobie włosy. Znowu odezwały się trąby, grzmoty i dzwony, wśród kapłanów i kapłanek wszczął się szmer, potem krzyk, klątwy i - nagle wszyscy rzucili się na Tyfona wołając: - Przeklęty duchu ciemności!... Który podniecasz wichry pustynne, burzysz morze, zaćmiewasz światło dzienne!... Obyś zapadł w otchłań, z której sam ojciec bogów nie potrafiłby cię uwolnić... Przeklęty!... przeklęty Set!... Niech imię twoje będzie postrachem i obrzydliwością!... Tak przeklinając wszyscy rzucili się na Tyfona z pięściami i kijami, a rudowłosy bożek począł uciekać i w końcu wybiegł z sali. Trzy nowe dźwięki śpiżowej blachy i - uroczystość skończyła się. - No dosyć! - zawołał najstarszy kapłan do gromady, która już naprawdę zaczęła bić się między sobą. - Ty, Izydo, możesz iść do miasta, a reszta do innych nieboszczyków, którzy czekają na nas... Nie zaniedbujcie zwyczajnych zmarłych, bo nie wiadomo, jak nam za tego zapłacą... - Z pewnością niewiele! - wtrącił balsamista. - Mówią, że w skarbie nie ma nic, a Fenicjanie grożą, że przestaną pożyczać, jeżeli nie otrzymają nowych praw. - Bodaj śmierć wytępiła tych waszych Fenicjan!... Niedługo człowiek będzie musiał żebrać u nich o placek jęczmienny, tak już wszystko zagarnęli... - Ale jeżeli oni nie dadzą faraonowi pieniędzy, za pogrzeb nic nie dostaniemy... Stopniowo rozmowy ucichły i obecni opuścili niebieską salę. Tylko przy jeziorku, gdzie mokły zwłoki faraona, została warta. Cała ta uroczystość odtwarzająca legendę o zabiciu Ozirisa (słońce) przez Tyfona (bożek nocy i występku) służyła do tego, ażeby rozciąć i oczyścić zwłoki faraona, i tym sposobem przygotować je do właściwego balsamowania. Przez siedmdziesiąt dni leżał nieboszczyk w wodzie nasyconej sodą, zdaje się, na pamiątkę, że zły Tyfon utopił ciało brata w Sodowych Jeziorach. Przez wszystkie te dni, rano i wieczór, kapłanka przebrana za Izydę przychodziła do niebieskiej sali. Tam jęcząc i rwąc sobie włosy wypytywała obecnych: czy kto nie widział boskiego jej małżonka i brata? Po upływie tego czasu żałoby zjawił się w sali Horus, syn i następca Ozirisa, ze swoją świtą i - oni dopiero spostrzegli wannę z wodą. - Może by tu poszukać zwłok mego ojca i brata? - spytał Horus. Jakoż poszukali, znaleźli i wśród ogromnej radości kapłanów, przy dźwiękach muzyki wydobyli ciało faraona z umacniającej kąpieli. Ciało to włożono do kamiennej rury, przez którą kilka dni przepływało gorące powietrze, i po wysuszeniu oddano balsamistom. Teraz zaczęły się ceremonie najważniejsze, które nad nieboszczykiem dokonywali najwyżsi kapłani dzielnicy zmarłych. Ciało nieboszczyka zwrócone głową do południa obmywano poświęconą wodą, a jego wnętrze winem palmowym. Na posadzce osypanej popiołem zasiadały płaczki i szarpiąc sobie włosy, drapiąc twarze opłakiwały zmarłego. Dokoła śmiertelnego łoża zgromadzili się kapłani przebrani za bożków. Więc naga Izis w koronie faraonów, młodzieńczy Horus, Anubis z głową szakala, Tot z głową ptasią a tabliczkami w rękach i wielu innych. Pod dozorem tego czcigodnego grona specjaliści zaczęli napełniać wnętrze zmarłego silnie pachnącymi ziołami, trocinami i nawet wlewać tam wonne żywice, wszystko wśród modłów. Potem, zamiast jego własnych, włożyli mu oczy szklanne, oprawione w brąz. Następnie całe ciało obsypano proszkiem sody. Teraz przystąpił inny kapłan i wyłożył obecnym, że ciało zmarłego jest ciałem Ozirisa i jego własności są własnościami Ozirisa. "Czarodziejskie własności jego lewej skroni są własnościami skroni boga Tumu, a jego prawe oko jest okiem boga Tumu, którego promienie przebijają ciemność. Jego lewe oko jest okiem Horusa które tępi wszystkie stworzenia żyjące, warga górna to Izis a dolna - Nefthys. Szyja zmarłego jest boginią, ręce są boskimi duszami, palce niebieskimi wężami, synami bogini Selkit. Boki jego to dwa pióra Amona, grzbiet jest kością pacierzową Sibu, zaś brzuch jest bogiem Nue." Maspero Inny kapłan mówił: - "Dano mi usta do mówienia, nogi do chodzenia ręce, abym obalał nieprzyjaciół moich. Zmartwychwstaję, istnieję, otwieram niebo; robię to, co mi nakazano w Memfis." A tymczasem na szyi zmarłego wieszają wizerunek chrząszcza skarabeusza zrobiony z drogiego kamienia, na którym jest napis: - "O serce moje, serce, którem otrzymał od matki, które miałem, kiedym był na ziemi, o serce, nie powstań przeciw mnie i nie daj złego świadectwa w dzień sądu." Teraz każdą rękę i nogę, każdy palec zmarłego owijają kapłani taśmami, na których wypisane są modlitwy i zaklęcia. Taśmy te podkleja się gumą i balsamami. Na piersiach zaś i na szyi kładą się całe rękopisy Księgi Zmarłych z następnymi medytacjami, które nad nieboszczykiem głośno odmawiają kapłani: - "Jestem ten, któremu żaden bóg nie stawia przeszkód. Kto to jest?... On jest Tum na swej tarczy, on jest Ra na swej tarczy, która wznosi się na wschodzie nieba. Jestem Wczoraj i znam Jutro. Kto to jest? Wczoraj - jest to Oziris, Jutro - jest to Ra, w tym dniu, kiedy zniweczy nieprzyjaciół Pana który jest nad wszystkim i kiedy poświęci syna swego Horusa. Innymi słowy: w dniu, kiedy trumnę Ozirisa spotka jego ojciec Ra. On zwalczy bogów na rozkaz Ozirisa, pana góry Amenti. Co to jest? Amenti jest to tworzenie dusz bogów na rozkaz Ozirisa, pana góry Amenti. Innymi słowy: Amenti jest to podniecenie wzbudzone przez Ra; każdy bóg, który tam przebywa, stacza walkę. Znam wielkiego boga, który tam mieszka. Ja jestem z mego kraju, przychodzę z mojego miasta, niszczę złe, usuwam niedobre, oddalam brud od siebie. Dostaję się do kraju mieszkańców na niebie, wstępuję przez potężną bramę. O wy, towarzysze, podajcie mi rękę, gdyż będę jednym z Was." Zmarłych Gdy każdy członek zmarłego został już owinięty modlitewnymi taśmami i zaopatrzony w amulety, gdy posiada już dostateczny zasób medytacji, które pozwolą mu orientować się w krainie bogów, należy pomyśleć o dokumencie, który by otworzył wrota do owej krainy. Albowiem między mogiłą i niebem czeka na zmarłego czterdziestu dwu straszliwych sędziów, którzy, pod prezydencją Ozirisa, badają jego ziemskie życie. Dopiero gdy serce nieboszczyka, zważone na wadze sprawiedliwości, okaże się równym bogini prawdy, gdy bóg Dutes zapisujący na tabliczkach czyny zmarłego uważa je za dobre, dopiero wtedy Horus bierze duszę za rękę i prowadzi ją przed tron Ozirisa. Otóż ażeby zmarły mógł usprawiedliwić się przed sądem, należy jego mumię owinąć w papirus, na którym jest wypisana - spowiedź powszechna. Podczas spowijania w ten dokument kapłani mówią dobitnie i wyraźnie, aby zmarły niczego nie zapomniał: - "Władcy prawdy, przynoszę wam samą prawdę. -Nie zrobiłem złego w sposób zdradziecki żadnemu człowiekowi. - Nie uczyniłem nieszczęśliwym nikogo z moich bliźnich. - Nie dopuściłem się sprośności ani żelżywego słowa w domu prawdy. - Nie miałem zażyłości ze złem. - Nie czyniłem złego. - Jako zwierzchnik, nie nakazywałem moim podwładnym pracować ponad siły. - Nikt z mojej winy nie stał się lękliwym, ubogim, cierpiącym ani nieszczęśliwym. - Nie czyniłem nic takiego, czym by pogardzali bogowie. - Nie dręczyłem niewolnika. - Nie morzyłem go głodem. - Nie wyciskałem mu łez. - Nie zabiłem. - Nie kazałem zabijać zdradziecko. - Nie kłamałem. - Nie rabowałem majątku świątyń. - Nie zmniejszałem dochodów poświęconych bogom. - Nie zabierałem chleba ani opasek mumiom. - Nie popełniłem grzechu z kapłanem mego okręgu. - Nie zabierałem mu ani zmniejszałem majętności. - Nie używałem fałszywej wagi. - Nie oderwałem niemowlęcia od piersi jego karmicielki. - Nie dopuszczałem się bestialstwa. - Nie chwytałem w sieci ptaków poświęconych bogom. - Nie szkodziłem przyborowi wody. - Nie odwracałem biegu kanałów. - Nie gasiłem ognia w porze niewłaściwej. - Nie okradałem bogów z ofiar, które wybrali. - Jestem czysty... Jestem czysty... Jestem czysty." 75 Księgi Zmarłych. Jest to jeden z najwznioślejszych dokumentów, jakie zostawiła starożytność. Gdy nieboszczyk już umiał, dzięki Księdze Zmarłych, radzić sobie w krainie wiekuistej, a przede wszystkim - gdy wiedział, jak usprawiedliwić się przed sądem czterdziestu dwu bogów, wówczas kapłani zaopatrywali go jeszcze w przedmowę do tej księgi i - ustnie tłomaczyli mu jej niezmierną doniosłość. W tym celu balsamiści otaczający świeżą mumię faraona odsuwali się, a przychodził arcykapłan tej dzielnicy i szeptał zmarłemu do ucha: - "Wiedz o tym, że posiadając tę księgę będziesz należał do żyjących i pozyskasz wielkie znaczenie między bogami. Wiedz o tym, że dzięki jej nikt nie ośmieli się sprzeciwiać tobie. Sami bogowie zbliżą się do ciebie i uściskają cię, albowiem - będziesz należał do ich grona. Wiedz o tym, że ta księga da ci poznać: co było na początku. Żaden człowiek jej nie głosił, żadne oko nie widziało, żadne ucho nie słyszało jej. Księga ta jest samą prawdą, ale nikt nigdy jej nie znał. Niechże ona będzie widzianą tylko przez ciebie i tego, który cię w nią zaopatrzył. Nie rób do niej komentarzy, jakie mogłaby ci nasunąć twoja pamięć albo wyobraźnia. Pisze się ona całkowicie w sali, gdzie balsamują zmarłych. Jest to wielka tajemnica, której nie zna żaden pospolity człowiek, żaden w świecie. Książka ta będzie twym pokarmem w niższej krainie duchów, dostarczy twej duszy środków pobytu na ziemi, da jej życie wieczne i sprawi, że nikt nie będzie miał władzy nad tobą." Zmarłych. Rozdz. 148. Zwłoki królewskie ubrano w kosztowne szaty, w złotą maskę na twarz, w pierścienie i bransolety na rękach, które złożono na krzyż. Pod głowę dano mu z kości słoniowej podpórkę, na jakiej zwykli byli sypiać Egipcjanie. Wreszcie zamknięto ciało w trzech trumnach: papierowej, okrytej napisami, cedrowej złoconej i - marmurowej. Kształt dwu pierwszych odpowiadał dokładnie formie ciała zmarłego; nawet rzeźbiona twarz była podobna, tylko uśmiechnięta. Po trzech miesiącach pobytu w dzielnicy zmarłych mumia faraona była gotowa do uroczystego pogrzebu. Więc - odniesiono ją na powrót do królewskiego pałacu. Faraon III/4